The Silver Steel Alchemist
by Silversteel Alchemist
Summary: An ordinary girl with no life tries to read the fullmetal alchemist manga 10 times in school. She succeeds, but what happens when she acts out Human Transmutation? Well duh, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Steel Alchemist

In the real world

3rd person's POV-

It was a rainy day in buffalo, an ordinary girl (well weird if you ask me) sitting on the chair sliding a Full metal Alchemist manga under her desk. Very sly, acting as if she was reading her mind numbing math note book. So basically she's a FMA otaku. Gaaahhh, math is so boring. Serena, the 12 year old FMA otaku thought without realizing that class was over. SERENA! A loud voice boomed over her thoughts. She looked up to see the one and only most care-free nicest teacher in the 7 heavens - NOT! Probably like the meanest teacher! Even satin can't beat her to a pulp verbally or physically! Dammit, thought Serena. Get out, you dumb ass MY CLASS IS WAITING! Serena let out an irritated growl. Ah like im not in her class, who does she think she is the queen of England! God, she's probably WORSE!

Serena's POV –

Man, I hate that teacher, I TELL YA, I HATE HER! Screamed Serena at the top of her lungs, ever body stared at her like she was some maniac. Later, Serena was finishing the last volume of full metal alchemist. Yes, I finally finished! Serena cheered in her heart. I cherish every moment of that manga! I clapped my hands together like Edward does, acting like im using alchemy. BIG MISTAKE! I saw a white light flashing, and then everything went blank black.

In the FMA world

3rd person's POV-

There was a black hole in the sky; everything went black as an eye popped out of nowhere. Everyone was traumatized. About 5 minutes later, the sky went back to normal and the people of the village calmed down. What was that! A villager cried out. A young boy with golden hair and golden eyes stood there as bad memories rushed through his mind. Alphonse, are you thinking what I'm thinking, started the young blonde. Brother? You don't think it's… the suit of armor trailed. Human Transmutation finished the young blonde.

Man that was short sorry guys this is like my first fan fiction. I did horrible, well it my first time and all, I will make it longer next time, I promise! Plz R&R!

Preview:

OMG! Why the hell is Edward Elric standing in front of me!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, last chapter was confusing srry guys ill put quotation marks and make this way langer than last time so umm yah i guess...

/

Previously:

"I clapped my hands and every thing went blank."

"Brother?you don't think thats..."the armor suit trailed off. The golden haired teen look up to the and said two words:"Human transmutation."

Now:

In the FMA world

ED"s POV~

"I looked up to the dark sky as horrifing memories rushed through my mind." My brother's sweet tone broke my thoughts."Brother..you really think some one will preform human transmutation in the middle of central?"

If he had eyes Al would have been looking at Ed like he was crazy or something.

"Well, not exactly,but...arrgh who cares now come on lets just go there already!"

"Okay brother"

...

A boy with green hair stood straight staring at the girl on the floor.

"Oi,look what I found here." An evil grin crossed the young man's face.

"Well, well envy it sure took you a while". A woman with long black hair was standing behind Envy.

"Oh! Can I eat her?" cried a weird, fat, demented creature.

"NO! Gluttony,forget it!" yelled Lust and Envy as Gluttony clumsily walked away.

"Well, what do we do now?"asked Lust.

"Well of course, we take her!"yelled Envy.

"Don't stare at me like that...Lust?"

"Come on let's go Gluttony, and Envy watch your step"then she extended her fingers and tripped Envy.

"Opps" said Lust while walking away.

Envy felt infuriated and realized the girl was waking up.

The girl had dirty blonde hair reaching her knees, and when she opened her eyes...

Envy gasped as his purple eyes stared at the girls golden eyes. As soon as the girl woke up, her eyes were as large as a saucer, like she was never asleep.

"Oh My God,why is he standing there I'm fully awake." Envy stared at her strangely.

"Umm...okay kid what's your name?"

"O..oh uh..my..uhh..name you..a.s..ask,well it's serena and you are, THE ENVIOUS PALM TREE!"

"Wh..what?"

"Envy what is taking you this long, and leave the girl alone unless..." Lust trailed off with a grin on her face.

"AHH! Oh my god!Oh my god! It's Lust, this is offically the best dream I ever had! MY TWO FAVORITE HOMUNCULUS!"

...EXCUSE ME?

"Come on Al faster, faster" Ed yelled out almost runnong out of breath.

"Brother,why can't we take a car to the park, like normal people d-"

Ed stopped right there and turn around saying"Since when were we normal, Al?"

/

Dang!unnnhhh...still short but hey, my wrist was broken hahaaha!well I hoped you liked if its sorta off!/


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

"Oh Emm K, my two favorite homunculus of all time are standing in front of me!"

"..."

"Umm...Lust? This girl knows who we are."

"I know so we're going to have to kill her."

Serena felt her throat suddenly dry."Oh uh...I wasn't supposed to say that right..."

Envy scoffed "Of course, you mental or something."

"Gluttony" came Lust's harsh voice" Go on and eat her."

"Yes! She looks so delicious, thank you Lust."Gluttony launched himself at the poor little girl.

"FUCK!" screamed Serena as she ran as fast as she can hope she will see her family, her imouto again.

Tears were threatening to fall now, all she can do is hope that someone or something will save her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" A golden haired figure stood in front of her, her eyes widened as she realized

The figure as "Edward Elric" whispered Serena in a hushed tone.

"Al, take the girl somewhere safe-I'll take care of these freaks."

"Y-yes brother, come on let's go."

_Alphonse Elric _thought Serena in her mind.

"Of course!" yelled Serena as she ran away with Al.

In the real world-

"Eden is Serena home yet."

"No...Mama, I'm scared what if-" she was cut off by a slim finger on her lips.

"It's alright sweetie, Serena is a big girl, and she'll be fine."_ I hope, but what if she isn't okay, _

_What if someone got her, no I'm just being paranoid_

_She's probably with Mik_-a ring from the doorbell snapped her out of thought.

"Hello?" her voice had been hoarse and dripping with fear.

"Oi, can I come in, cause it's sorta wet out here, if ya know what I mean."

Audrey gasped as she realized the voice; she opened the door and saw a lopsided grin on the boys face. Mikkel was a blond haired boy with small violet eyes and his skin was a cream color, he was 12 and in the same school and class as her daughter, Serena. Those two were like glue, best friends.

"Oh Mikkel, I'm sorry, here come in I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Wow, thanks "said Mikkel a little embarrassed."It's Audrey, Mikkel, I'll be right back."

"Right, Au-Au...drey" Mikkel sat there for a while absentmindedly staring at the papers he was holding." Oh yah, I almost forgot, pshh leave it to me to forget something in my hands." Mikkel Chuckled as Audrey entered."What's so funny?" she said in a jokingly manner.

"Oh I was just laughing at how I forgot Serena's homework on my hands by the way, did you pick her up from school?"

"..."

"-I mean Audrey you okay"

Tears weld up in her eyes making her vision blurry.

"Mommy" said Eden in a hushed voice.

"Eden, what happened and where's Serena" Mikkel yelled, feeling bad when he saw

the little girl flinch from the tone of his voice.

"S-Serena didn't come home from school yet, a-and mommy thought she was with you." said the little girl almost crying.

"Shit" yelled out Mikkel as he ran out of the house not caring if he got wet.

"Mikkel, where are you going" screamed Audrey.

"Stay put, I'm going to go find her!" shouted Mikkel as

He ran about the street, not caring if it was dark outside, he didn't care if it was...wait it was raining?

He stopped running to comprehend what he was thinking; its super dark outside and its only 5:21, not to mention it was raining pretty hard for the middle of June. So why the he-

"Ahh, what the hell"! He saw a huge dark shadow-huge with an eye? He was confused but his instincts kicked in and he dashed his way to the shadow at the park. _What the fuck was wrong with people _these_ days, seeing a fricken shadow in the middle of the park with an eye- A FUCKING EYE FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

**So uhh umm... Gomenasai! ^"! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long it's just that well, life's been**

**hard and stuff my wrist fine now and I'll try to make my chapters longer each time, again sorry and I'm trying to get**

**over my obsession with yaoi, mostly SASUNARU xD so yah bye!**


End file.
